POKEMON: pOKEMON CHAMPION
by ScytheRider
Summary: A badfic. Chapter 1: Nash Fetchum starts his journey to be become POKEMON CHAMPION, but something is haunting him? Chapter 2: mew2 wants to destroying all huamity except for one girl what will he do? Chapter 3: THE LAST FINAL IS UPON. Will history repea
1. POKEMON: pOKEMON CHAMPION

_I always wanted to do one of these. But I see now that it's a lot harder than it seems! In the (extremely unlikely) event that I ever do another one, I know now that I have a lot to work on..._

_For the maximum effect, read it slowly and out loud in your most dramatic and epic voice possible._

* * *

POKEMON: POKEMON CHAMPION

nash Fetcuhm. And he was Ash Ketchums cousin. He lived from pallett town but wasn't from the same years so he was never met with as his cousin.

One day Nash fetchum got up to start his pokemon journey once and for all.

Nash Fetchum said "I will be the pokemon champion" and got up put on his socks, but looked at the cloak and he was very late so he got backpak and left faster.

dr oak said "you are late" and showed him empty pokebals. with no pokemon in them. Nash fetchum said "but what the pokemon will I have!"

A mysterius voice said "take the other pokebal nash" and he lokd but didnts see the voice. but he took the pokebal under the table and opened it.

"Pika!" it was a pikachu

Dr oak said "I didn't glad almost that one" dr oak said "it looks like it like you" and smiled.

"but watch out!" It was too late as Nash Fetchum was zapped and fall to the ground with bruises and crispy.

Nash fetchum said goodby to his mother and left on the road for the town where the first jim was. pikachu did followed along with nash and as he told stories of how ie would be pokemon champion.

Nash Fetchum went to jim because he said "I have to be good pokmon champion like my brother Ash!" and he was readied for the battle with the jim leader named Broak.

"draw your Pokemon" said the Broak as he showed him a ROCK ONYX DRAGON Nash was going to use the weedle he found in some grass but the voice said "no use pikachu" but again nash looked around and ddnt see voices.  
"Who are you!" said Nash fetchum back to Nash Fetchum "you have to use pikachu because it is the dragon weakness!" said the voice. Then it just was silence.

"GO PIKACHU!" said Nash!

But broak COUNTER with ROCKS and pikachu had to adodge! then threw POKEMON at him and landed! A leap! it attacked missed! Dust everwhere. then it settled. and pikachu was tops.

broak said "Good job, take this budge"! and Nash fetchum had 2 badge because 1 was from pallett town 5 years go.

Nash Fetchum was on the rode again and laughed. It was nice out. The trees were happy in the air. But nash fetchum thinked about the voice that was right more than him.

but the voice said "nash fetchum look up" and nash looking up to the other sky and saw rayqakza and caught it in pokebal!

Nash ketchum said "YAY" i got RAYQAZAA" and went in to the day care to drop it off. But when he put on rayqaza the nice lady said "cute rayqaza its time to play with your blocks"

but rayqaza said "RAYQAZA DOES NOT PLAY WITH BLOCKS!!" and he HYPER BEAM and the daycare ceter BLOW UP!

Next he had to battle a jim with pants. he waited but the voice said to him "nash fetchum use pikachu again!" but Nash fetchum said "but the plants are hard with pikachu!" but the voice didn't answer again.

So he went. The enemy pulled out a gloom and said to Nash Fetchum "You think you have what it takes boy!" and attacked.

Pikachu dodge and leap quickly through the air and did electo sparks!  
Gloom filled with electric and soon cud not battle any more. It was certain. Pikachu said "Pika!" because had won the battle again.

The jim leader said "I had you wrong kid" and gave another badge to Nash fetchum.

Nash fetchum went to the other jims really fast. He fought long and hard and got every badge becaus he always did his best. There were times when he stopped. But the voice said again "no Nash fetchum" "You must battle to be pokemon champion" and he listened to the voice to kept fighting. His pears fell when he collected his last badge to enter and the last battle.

Nash fetchum stood at the last battle for all. crowds gathered from where. The mood was at the limit for nash fetchum's quest to be pokemon champion.

The voice said "nash fetchum use pidget then pikachu. so he did. He chose pidgey for the first round.

the othler trainer said "I will be the best!" and sent CHARIZARD. they flewd through the air but pidgey was smaller and could dodge faster like lightning! Whirlwinds in the air! charziard blew fire bolts but pidgey went fast and through them to hit the target! It was like nothing before!

And then pidgey caught fire and flapped to put out. But charizard stomped him fast and he was the victor.

Nash fetchum said "NO!! PIDGEY!" but then sended out pikachu in replace.

Pikachu dove fast and finished off the fight because the charzard was weak now.  
Then the trainer chose zubat but pikachu won too. Finally he was at his last pokemon and the crowd turned to nuts.

"GO 9 TALES!" and 9 tails came out! It swirld like fireballs and struck pikachu like thunder. And then pikachu's face fell in the ground.

Nash fetchum said "GO PIKACHU YOU CAN DO IT" and pikachu got back up and JUMPED and slammed it in the face so it went flying and didnt get up.

The man said "NASH fETCHUM WINS" and nash fetchum cried as he hugged pikachu.

Pikachu said "pika" and Nash fetchum said "we win pikachu and i am pokemon champion." and cried more.

But then something horible happened. The voice said "congradulations nash fetchum you did well" and nash fetchum loked up to see MEW 2 standing in front!

Nash fetchum said "It's you all along!" and Mew 2 said "Thank you nash fetchum you helped me to take over the world. You did well my little pokemon."

Nash fetchum said "But I am not a pokemon!"

but Mew 2 said "I am your master nash ketchum. Pikachu was only your imagination because you are pikachu."

Nash fetchum looked down and saw his yellow paws and fur for the first time.

Mew 2 said "You did well my little one, you deserve rest." and he held out pokebal.  
Nash fetchum said "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" and tried to dodge but it was too late for him. He got caught into the pokebal and stayed there. forever.

THE END


	2. love strikes mew2 BACK!

_Yes, a part 2. I couldn't resist. Here's a stab to a bunch of cliches I've been seeing all too often._

_Again, don't forget to read it out loud as dramatically as you can_!

* * *

POKEMON: mYSTRY CHAMPION 2: love strikes mew2 BACK!

PART 1 DARKNESS OF HART

mew2 sat still. he was sad and angstry pokemon as he taking over the around at the dark destruction he was make was cause by him.

it was boston. now it was not. mew2 said "humans are pathetic and they will all die and only pokemon will rule." and growled at himself.

mew2 was borned by cloneyd in labrotoriy. he helded as mew dna curse thrugh his vains like nothing will. so he was the most ever powrful pokemon. he could create shadow balls do blow up when he wanted them to. but he felt soft and did not hate humans yet.

one day mew2 was walking in the sky when he saw pokemon trainer throw a pokebal onto the ground. it was a ratatat that came out and he said "GO USE TICKLE ATTACK"

so the ratat duck jumped into and took out some pidgey down below in the bushes but they gotted away before it there could be catch

"YOU PATHATIC RATATT YOU ARE WEAK YOU WILL NEVR BE STRONG POKMEON AND I AM LEAVING YOU HEAR DONT BOTHER FOLLOW ING ME BECAUSE I HATE YOU" and brake his pokebal under a rock so rtata cudnt come long. the trainer walked away and it cried tears.

Then mew2 feeled the darkness was coming fast from his hart like pulsing shadows.

one daymew2 was talking a wa

he said to the ratta "why has this humans done it this you" and it said "because everyone laffs at me because i am poor"

so mew2 grunted and he found the trainer and blew up the pokebals so the pokemon could be free and then sadi to the trainer "you will feel my warth" and blew up.

that was long ago. now as mew2 standed in the sky and look to the black dark things around he knew it was time.

"the humans all die now" me2 said and flyed away.

PART 2 SHE APPEARS

mew2 flew to kanto where pokemon jims were and said to broak "I WILL BATTLE YOU"

But when broak drew said "GO ONIX" mew2 stepped up and BLOW UP and the entire jim wnet EXPLODE and the ceiling felled and made broak die.

A girl came running from down the road. she had long limpid hair the color of midnite and piercing blue eyes of gray and a supple form. she saw the jim in destroyed and scream "NO HE WAS MY FATHER!" and cry on her knees.

mew2 saw her and he felt different about her than with other humnas he was felt.

mew2 said "jennifer I am mew2 andr your father is dead" and mew2 said "i am sorry but humans must die so that darkness can be of the evry thing. but your different

jennifer said "why are you doing this" a single tears kept felling below hers eyes

"because you are you are human and i am pokemon an their cannt be a way for peace." and mew2 flewed off and she stair in quiet to sky. Link's Crossbow Training

mew2 went to destory other palces like jimms and saffran city to watch the un buildings crumble and humans pleed. but when mew2 look to the sky he saw a face of jennifer embed and say "jennifer i keep thinking about you" and clounds passed.

when mew2 restered for to night he dreampt about her eyes and swimmed in them and in his dream it felt raining gentlyed.

mew2 wokes up and screamingeded "I AM MEW2 WHY AM I IN LOVE!" because luv and he was very confused becased if all did humans did die than jennfier was being die too. but he ddnt want to jennifer to die becauz he was loved her.

mew2 stair at the wall and say "there has be a way" and piked up a big rock and throwed it and it turned to a throwed star.

"because if we cant be together then..." and mew2 held his himself head in his hand and mooped.

PART 3 THE ANSWER

in the beginning of the morning mew2 came from where and said "jennifer i love you and i donu't warnt you die. but you are a human"  
jenniver said "what will you doo to me mew2"

"i will turn you into femmale mew2" and he pickd her up and flewed her fast to the lab were was mew2 was born. he had to flying fast becaus the world was became collapssing around down in because he was not there any more. There was darknses and lightnings now but mew2 didnt care when he helding jennifer in his arms becaus the world was at the center with her.

mew2 said "every thing will be all right jennifer and we will be happy togethr" and she smiled back.

The lab was dark and croaky becaus humans were not there for hundreds years. mew2 did a shadow ball to activate the comptor and it said "team rocket the mainframe what are your orders" and mew2 told it to do.

so mew2 took off her close and putted jennifer into tanks to be become the new expriment but not of clogning but of now body. and she became sleepzy an her hed hung dout but she kept standing by wires.

mew2 said "activate NOW!" and the room zapped jennifer with red streeks! the mazhine ZOOP and span fast like gear and there were lots of sounds and so much light that mew3 coundt see the room.

and then there was BOOM and it becamed stopping. the trans future was ended over and mew2 waited for the tank to open to reveal the new jennifer.

she appeared as a girl mew2 with green instead of pink and she walkd out of the tank and almasto fell but mew2 catch her. they held in his her arms and there was KISS

"now it is done and we are happy" mew2said

but jennnifer said "no mew2 it is not like that"

"what is it do you mean!"

"mew2 this body is unstable and i will die soon"

mew2 "..."

and jennifer said "goodbye mew2 i love you" and then silent, because she was dead.

mew2 held her in his arms and she went lump and droop down to the floor. but he said still. it culdnt be. she was really gone.

mew2 cried like "WRAAAAAAA" as lightning came where around him and shadows became the sky like dead and the same laboratory vaporise and burn down like when he did it the first time. hundred years ago.

mew2 rose up into the stars and started light burst like wangstry and the light got BIG and mew2 exploded. and the world blow up.

THE END


	3. The LAST final part!

_Author's Note:_

_I knew the day would come when I'd post a third chapter to this.  
_

_As Silver Resistance nears a__n epic climax, I am really psyching myself up over it. I really do not want to drop the ball and mess it up.__  
_

_I felt I need a little bit of catharsis - as though, if I got some bad writing out of my system, it would help to clear my mind and help channel the good writing... if that makes any sense whatsoever.  
_

_So, I present to you, the third and final (I PROMISE) chapter in this ridiculous saga...  
_

* * *

POKEMON: POKEMON CHAMPION **3**

PART 3

THE LAST FINAL!

ACT 1 "The judgement"

The world was gone. the legendary pokemon did not know now what to do now. Acres the god of all pokemony held the meeting and all the legenarily pokemon came in.

"Mew Two betrayed us" said he, god of Pokemon. "we must make sure like this never happens again in the new world. I will make the new world. But we will do it different this time."

"What is your idea great one" said lUcario.

"I have made the decsion." said he. "I decree I will make... legendary high school.

"LEGENDARY HIH SCHOOL" said all they.

"All legendary must go to the high school to lern about and get degree deplomas for being legendary."

"Also you will pare off into pares" he said.

there was mubling.

ACT 2 "Late to class"

On the first day of legndary shcoll dialga was late for class. "you cannot be late dialga you are the time lord after all" said palkia and she giggled

"shut up" said dialga and he grapped his book bag and haded for class.

"When they got to class the rets of the legendary pokemon were there. There was cresslallia paired with darkrai and artycuno with ho hos. and they laughed at dialga for being late

"quiet down now class this is our first day here in legendary class" the teacher was mew one. mew one was sad because mew two died in the explodeing and cold not be her partner

"today we will learn quadratic forme" she sad

"lame" rayqaza said

and all were laughing

QUITTT" mew one said. "now look at the board x=y=z squared"

"hey blue butt" giratana said to diagla "you hear about zekrom?"

"no he said "what is up"

"zekrom has teh crussh on resh ram but she went with kyyrem"

"DO YOU HAVE TO SHARE SOMETHIGN WIT THE CLASS?" mew one said very loudlr

but the the bell wet off and all the pokemon left the class

ACT 3 "in the hall"

dialga went to his next class but he spotted at luga and moltred kissin loudly next the lockers.

"oh you two" he sad

at lunch he sait next to giratini and his partner plakia

"i feel bad for zegerom" he says "he is lonely"

GLOMP "but we will never be lonely right dialga?" palkisa hugged him

"get off"

"are you going to eat that blue butt" giratina said and pointed to his french fries

"mayb we could all do some thing to help zekrom" said dialga and gave friench fries to gitatina

"HMMMMMMM."

ACT 4 "Online"

that night all the pokemon logged into AIM

Dialga: hey every1

Uxie: HIIIIIIIIIII

Mespirit: dont mind her shes had lots of sugar

Uxie: OMG CAN YOU BELVIE THERE IS FANFICTIONS OF US

Uxie: I FOUND THEM ON THIS ONE SITE

Uxie:

Uxie: OMG HOW DARE THEY PAIR ME UP WITH KYOGRE

Uxie: WHO IS MISTY

Mespirit: u have 2 turn caps lock off girl

Uxie: HOW 2 DO THAT?

Mexpirit: it is on ur keyboard

Growdon: hey guys i just beat rayquakza in chess

Rayquassa: NO FAIR

Victini: ROFL

Dialga: guys is zekrom here

Celebi: no als reshiram is not heere

Celebi: *hre

Celebi: reshi is on a date i think

Celebi: zek dunno

Dialga: Well I think we shold talk about them

Lucario: what up dude

Dialga: i'm worred about them

Lucario: lets hear it dude

Dialga: i get the feeling

Dialga: something will happen

Dialga: wit hthem

Azelf: yeah something is happening

Alzef: it will be bad I can see the future

Dialga" what do we do

Azelf: dunno

Dialga logged off

Act 5 DARK WARTH

School year passed and it was the last day of the last final

"oh man i am going to fail my bio studies project" palkia said"do it for me wont' you plzzz?"

Dialga never forgotten. "it will be bad. I can see the future" he always worry about zekrom and what will happen.

SUDDENLY

ZEKROM FOOT

COMES DOWN AND

SMASHES TEH SCHOOL

"RAWWWR"!

Dialga gasps and palkia hugs him

"NO ONE WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH" says zekrom "RESHIRAM IF YOU DO NOT LOVE ME I WILL DESTORY EVRYY THINGG"

"no" says dialga

dialga screams to him.

"ZEKROM YOU HAVE DO STOP. IF YOU DO DONUT STOP YOU ARE BEOCOMING JUST LIKE...

...JUTS LIKE MEW TWO!"

Diagla learned in legendary scooh about mew two adn what how he destroy the world from his dark hart darkness

"YOU HAVE DARKNESS OF HARTT" scream dialga at giant zerkrom

but zekrom was like god and ddn't listen. He kemt smashing things like god

"STOP RIGHT THERE SCUM"

everyone turned to see NEW VOICE...

Act 6 "REINFORCEMENTS"

diagla lookod up at th e very high sky and saw...

QUEEN MANTHA GUNDAM flew around like streaks of light

QUEEN MATHNA SENDS OUT FUNNEL CLOUD GUNS

THEY FIRE! NOISES LIKE

ZEKROM lungs and dash away too from foe and did a flip to protect dodge

"YOUR FACE WILL DIE ZEOKROM" said queen

but GUNDUM unleashh MEGA MISSLE and hit! ELECTO SPARKS LIKE NONE EVER BEFORE NOTHING!

"AAAAAAAA" say zEKROM

zeorkrom swish and fall try to hang on. He fell up right up and then down and spalash in the ocean.

There there was silence

Act 7 "New Friendship"

All the legendaries stand in awe of the gundam figure

it lands on the ground and Twilight sparkle and flutter shy comes out of it

"dont worry zekrom will live tehe" said twiligh

"whaaaaaa"? all

"what are you doing here poines" Dialga said

Arceus and princess Celstia show up together

"See" says arceus "I said I would make this world different so i made pokemon live in equestra and i pair myself with princess celesra"

"now mistake of mew two will never happen again because we have...

...THE ULTIMATE WEAPON

...FRIENDSHIP


	4. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys. I just wanted to apologize to my loyal fans for not updating in 8 years.

Can you believe it's been 8 years? I can't either. I'm really sorry. It's just that lots of stuff has been going on in my life. I had to repeat the 11th grade twice and then I just quit high school and got my GED. Then I lost the internet until I went to college, but I quit that too after 3 years. But I was trying to major in English and I think I got a little better at writing. Can you believe how bad I once was at writing? I can barely bring myself to look at this fic anymore!

Then I got married and divorced, lost my job, and I think the electric company is going to turn off the lights tonight so I'm trying to type this fast! Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know something:

~~**THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD!~~**

Soon I will be back with chapter 4! Just wait and see, this is going to be the most EPIC crossover fic with Pokemon and My Little Pony (with some Gundams thrown in for the Lulz) that you've ever seen! I have it all planned out through chapter 75. And that's only the first story arc!

Also, I'm probably going to reboot the story from the beginning. The writing sucks and Jennifer is a total Mary Sue in chapter 2, it makes me cringe every time I try to read it! It's going to be a long haul, but I PROMISE that I won't let everyone down!

Anyway, that's where I am right now! Sorry I've been taking so long, and thank you for understanding. See you soon with a new update! I PROMISE!

-Slashy


End file.
